Kyuubi: New Soul
by YouCanChangeYourUserNameRight
Summary: I don't think I'd make a good summary so... OC Kurama, Good Konoha, strongNaruto, smartNaruto.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: if you came from my other story or just picked this up, be warned that I haven't committed to writing, and could drop this for months, before returning, or just come back after a day. So if you want a consistent story, don't get to invested.**

In a universe, similar to our own there was a man. This man's name is irrelevant for this story's purpose. This man had a mental condition that increased his pain receptors sensitivity 10-fold and his negative emotions were prevailing because of this. Physical activity was incredibly painful for him, so in an age where kids connected through activity, he was an outcast.

He grew up alone, not even his family to help him. The only thing kept him grounded to sanity was his thirst for knowledge. It was the only thing he excelled at, so he made the life altering decision to learn as much as he can. But he knew this was dangerous, for what is intelligence without the wisdom to know how to use it. So, he meditated, and used exercises to increase his mental threshold for pain to eventually become a functioning member of society.

He went out into the world, to get experience. From the slums of third-rate countries, to the mansions of the 1%. He wanted to learn so much and eventually aged. Until he could no longer travel safely. In the last years of his life, he meditated what he learned and in his pastime enjoyed digital entertainment. He casually watched some shows some anime even but not a lot.

Naruto was one of his favorite shows in theme and the story was decent to him. So when he discovered the thousands of fanfiction that expanded and branched off from that story with the many possibilities and potential, it was quite the discovery to say the least. All though the smut that was to be honest, a good quarter of it, quite amusing thinking of how people these days couldn't control there hormones. It reminded him of some… Interesting things he had to do to control those pesky things.

It was with a heart full of peace and calm that he died, mediating on tempering his already strong soul.

For reasons unexplained and other assorted bull shit, the soul of said man appeared within the kyuubi no kitsune as it was restrained by the adamantium chains of a tomato head (that would seriously kill if you called her that). Now the Soul of the man should have been easily destroyed by the kyuubi at any other time. However, this time, the soul was compressed to a tenth of a normal human soul with 100 more times potency. The man had lived a hard life, with incredible pain and soul crushing despair. But he lived through it and got stronger, he meditated to refine himself, he did muscle tearing exercises to up his pain tolerance. He traveled the world and gained as much wisdom as possible.

The man's soul was the highest grade possible.

But it was still nothing to the kyuubi, who's soul was 999 times larger than a human's soul and 99 times more potent. However, the kyuubi was fighting with all his strength and was bound by the uzamaki sealing chains. The soul of the kyuubi was on par with the man's soul in its restrained state.

So, when the kyuubi and man fought for dominance over the body of chakra, the match was even. On the outside world everything was frozen, allowing the speed of light battle. Eventually the souls were at a stalemate and were communicating with each other through emotions. The kyuubi so full of hate, wrath, and chaos, the human full of love, calm, and peace.

The man believed that the absence of love caused hatred, with all his heart. This belief, this indomitable will, caused the hate in the kyuubi to die out, and in place found, through the life's story of the man, acceptance. Where there was wrath, there was now content, and where there was chaos, there was peace.

The soul submitted to the man, and they merged, the man coming out with his personality, stronger than ever. He gained all of the kyuubi's life experience and knowledge, and in honor of the friend he found, he took on his name as Kurama.

Outside of the kyuubi, it all of a sudden stopped struggling, it's faraway. The aura of hate that covered the entire village suddenly, exploded outward and change. Instead of overwhelming hate, there was peace, warmth, and calmness. The kyuu- no- Kurama's coat changed into a brilliant with a luster, the black lines accenting him, his once red eyes, turned golden, filled with peace and serenity.

Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzamaki were shocked at the transformation. They stared in awe as it easily broke through the chains. Panic welled within them, but all it did was look at them and waited, saddened that the Yondaime Hokage was already beginning to summon the Shinigami, and if he stopped now, he could summon something far worse.

So, with sorrow in its majestic eyes, it watched as he sacrificed his soul to have him sealed in young Naruto, the Shinigami unable split the stronger than before chakra beast's soul. Kushina was already on the verge of death from having Kurama ripped out of her. She went on to give his last words along with Minato to Naruto as they collapsed, dead.

Kurama had plans for Naruto. He grieved for the loving parents, but he best start early. He was responsible for the child now, the child of prophecy. With Shinigami's seal too weak to contain the empowered beast, he could begin to modify the body and mind of the future hero. He had to be ready, he had much to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurama was sucked through the near-nonexistent chakra coils of Naruto, expanding, tearing, and healing in his wake as he was rushed through the whole chakra network, expanding the tenketsu points from the copious amount of potent chakra, effectively making it immune to the Gentle Fist style. Because the bijuu was not struggling, the chakra network developed, similar to that of a mid chunin. Not bad for a half-hour old newborn. But what do you expect from a shinobi born, Uzumaki jinchuriki.

Normally, the young vessel could not handle a full powered, struggling, kyuubi, as the bijuu would wreck the chakra coils. But this is not a struggling bijuu, no, this is a calm, and helpful kyuubi. Kurama, as he was going through the system to enter the seal, used his chakra to expand the coils and tenketsu, healing any injuries caused. The bijuu new this would be a rare opportunity to modify his host's body so directly, so relying on his oceanic Yin (mental) energies and his mental techniques from his past life to slow his perception of time, to that of 1000x real word time. With 15 seconds before he was sealed, leaving him 4 hours to do as he pleased in that time.

Pulling out a small amount of chakra, well, for himself, and he split the chakra into yin and yang energies. Using a technique, the past Kurama invented, he spread the yin energy throughout the entire body, learning everything there is to know about it, the chemical makeup, the genetic makeup, and the cell structures and functions. Processing the information within a couple of minutes, he knew how to modify the body to its needs.

Pulling back the yin energies and sending out the yin-yang energies with only a tiny amount of yang mixed in, he began to modify the body. Yin makes form, and yang breathed life. The tiny amount of yang energy mixed in was connected to his own yang energies, sending enough fuel for the yin energy to bring form to. The imperfections in the body was removed, the genetic strands for other clans from centuries ago that were diluted in his blood were enhanced, making him able to use their bloodlines. Senju, from the distant relationship the Uzumaki had with them, Uchiha, from the family tree of Minato in some distant relation, Hyuga, from a delicate sent to uzushiogakure to be married into the main-line, Kaguya, from a quick run in from a Kiri-nin with distant Kaguya relations with a Namikaze.

Mixing the Uzumaki longevity and regeneration with the Senju body and chakra, with the dense and hard bones of a Kaguya, Naruto had incredible potential in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. The eyes of the Hyuga and Uchiha, added with the Senju chakra, Naruto would unlock a sharingan and byakugan mix, with the potential for a rinnegan and tenseigan mix. His genjutsu would be stronger than any before, only rivaling Kaguya Otsutsuki, and his visual precision would be at surgical levels, closes to molecular, with telescopic sight, and slowed perception of time.

Using yang energy, Kurama increased the efficiency of his organs, making him need to eat less but still get the same energy and nutrients. Less waste was made, needing less sleep. He made his body regulate the perfect body temperature, utilizing ice release tied to the body, making it instinct. This lead for him to lose the need to sweat, leaving him with very little scent, with only the best of the Inuzaka to be able to track him with their nose.

Yin energy was sent through the nervous system, boosting reaction time and reflexes to an astounding 5x increase. Yang energy was infused in the muscle fibers, with yin energy altering the DNA so that the muscle would form as dense and compact, with flexibility similar to a rubber band. Altering the DNA and cell structure so that cells multiplied would be perfect copies, effectively ending the aging process at age 25 when mitosis is no longer used for growth.

Finally, came the difficult part. Modifying the brain. The brain was such a complex organ that it would take a while to delicately modify it. With only 15 minutes passed as the body was finished with modifications, the rest of the time would be spent on the mind.

The mind is so complex and interconnected, it all needs to be modified at the same time. Boosting processing time by a factor of 10, emotional development immensely, so that at age 5 he would have the emotional maturity of a 20-year-old, and increasing his logic and reasoning so that he would remain calm and logical in most scenarios, with a perfect memory, the developing mind was as strong as Kurama could make it at this time.

With his time finished, Kurama was sucked into the seal, from the blank slate mindscape, observed the body change in the outside world. The short spiky blind hair gained red tips, with black and white streaks through the hair. The skin tone was pale, with a light tan, the whisker marks on his cheeks were more rugged than before. The previous cerulean blue eyes gain a gray tint, the pupils gained fox like slits. Claws were poking out of his finger tips.

The baby would have cried for the lack of a mother's warmth, but the increase in his logic and processing showed as he choked of the sob, as he looked around with an inquisitive gaze, wanting to learn the world around him. Already, his mindscape was beginning to form from his actions and emotions, showing the beginning of an observatory, with a library in it.

Satisfied with the changes, Kurama began leaking small bits of yin energy to the babe's brain continuously, increasing his mental development, while also sending yang energy coursing through the body in even smaller amounts, so that his body would develop a bit faster than usual, but it would not out pace his mental development.

For now, he would sleep, as there was nothing else to do, and would wake when Naruto was in urgent need or entered his mindscape. But for now, he would rest. 

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, The Professor, one of the strongest men in the world, was having a good day. His successor was having a son today, his wife was helping Kushina through labor, and he was laughing at the fact that Minato not only had to deal with the Yami creation, _paperwork_, he also had to deal with raising a child.

It was a good day, until Kami decided to say 'Fuck You!' and decided that life was a little to boring for his tastes.

Now he was standing in front of an altar with Minato's child with a visible seal on the stomach.

Hiruzen sighed, he felt older then he was already. With the seal and the lack of the kyuubi, it was obvious he was the new jinchuriki. The council would obviously try something both baffling stupid and incredibly outrageous at the same time if they learned of this. With the death of the Yondaime, he would have to take up the seat again. He was not happy about this, but he would have to lead Konoha through this travesty.

Thinking back on any laws he could use to his advantage in this, he suddenly gained a sadistic grin. '_Thank you Tobi-sensei, you have helped me get rid of this council, once and for all_', The Professor thought, thinking of a peculiar law the Nidaime made.

It was safe to say that Konoha would be seeing an increase in prosperity under the reinstated Hokage.


End file.
